Bleach: 500 years
by kischekka
Summary: Its now far far into the future soul society has changed with new elite teams set up in Hueco Mundo, the world of the living, and in the Seritei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dont own bleach if i did id be filthy stinkin rich with fake friends and a trophy husband/boyfriend who spends my moneyyy**

* * *

It is now 500 years past the main storyline of Bleach.

hueko mundo

* * *

Shinji: *Said in his naggy voice* Uhg Hiyori when are we visiting soul society?

Hiyori: *kicks him in the face* I don't know dickface, we have to wait until Kurosaki gets informed from soul society

Shinji: *annoyed* yeah yeah yeah whatever captain Kurosaki is too slow

* * *

hueko Mundo's soul society meeting

(over hologram)

* * *

Ichigo: uhhh we have to come back when?

Karin: *sigh* Ichigo just make sure your all here so head captain can inspect you

Ichigo: fine fine whatever

soul society

Rangiku: CAPTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Hitsugaya: WHAT is it rangiku

Rangiku: IS IT TRUE THAT SQUAD H IS COMING FOR INSPECTION?

Hitsugaya: Yes rangiku its true

Rangiku: YAY ORIHIME WILL BE HAPPY WHEN SHE HEARS!

Hitsugaya: They are also bringing in squads L, S, and all the soul reapers that have been promoted as well as squad H

Rangiku: …

(Gin walks in)

Gin: captain Hitsugaya don't tell rangiku things she don't know

Rangiku: SHUT UP IM SMART TOO YOU KNOW! I mean you don't even say things correctly do you?

Gin: I do that so you feel smart

Rangiku: UH YOU LIAR!

* * *

Squad L

* * *

Yuzu: well captain Kurosaki *giggles* it's almost time for everyone's inspection we are just waiting for the ok from Squad S and the promoted

Kurosaki: YEAAA Yuzu my little bundle of joy ill be in the soul society quicker than Karin can kick me in the face

(thumbs up)

Yuzu: haha ok Dad ill see you soon then

* * *

hueco Mundo

* * *

Ichigo walks in

Ichigo: sigh

Lisa: oh captain it'll just be a couple of days don't worry and besides you'll get to see Orihime again its been a while hasn't it?

Kensei: yea lisa just fill his mind with all of your dirty magazines before we get inspected!

Lisa: whatever Kensei


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

Hueko Mundo

* * *

Ichigo: *snores*

Mashiro: GET UP GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GOOOOOOOO

Ichigo: *falls off bed* gwaaaaaa

Mashiro: Hee hee your funny Ichigooo

Ichigo: SHUT UP! Little bug!

Mashiro: oooh I hate that name!

Ichigo: God I don't have time for this

Mashiro: but why carrot top?

Ichigo: *annoyed* Well I have to get all of Division H to soul society by tomorrow!

Mashiro: But it takes several days to travel through the gates dimension

Ichigo: *pissed* DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!

* * *

Soul Society

* * *

Rangiku: but, Gin whyyyyy?

Gin: Because it's a touchy subject with Orihime

Rangiku: So suddenly you care?

Gin: No I just don't enjoy Ichigo getting mad

Rangiku: Right because, Ichigo could totally kick your Ass

Gin: Psssshhhhhaaaaaaaa No he couldn't, are you kidding me Rangiku? You don't believe in me anymore?

Rangiku: oh haha I just don't believe you can beat ichigo anymore…. WANNA GO GET SOME SAKI?

Gin: If I don't go, who will?

Rangiku: WELL I CAN THINK OF A LOTTA PEOPLE WHO'LL GO

Gin: …

* * *

Squad L

* * *

Urahara: OHKKKKKK Time to goooo

Issin: URAHARA I LIKE YOUR PEP!

Yoruichi: *looks at tessai* uhh L alright you two its almost time to go have you packed?

Urahara & Issin: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT WHY DO WE NEED TO PACKKKKKKKKKKK?

Tessai: *sigh* Kisuke sir, what if head captain Yamamoto doesn't want us to leave after the set time? Plus we can buy some cool stuff and have enough space to bring it with us!

Urahara: I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINKKKK!

Tessai: thank-you Sir

Yoruichi: uh I think I've had enough of this

Issin: you guys pack for me and I'll get the rest of the squad ready!

Urahara: your not gonna let us say no are you?

Issin: EXACTLY!

* * *

The promoted HQ

* * *

Zaraki: Oh what ever I don't want to go back to soul society I had to keep my riatsu very small there!

Hikifune: Huh but the heads have decided we have to go back just for now to check up on soul society

Byakuya: Honestly Hikifune, its not worth it to explain it to scum like him

Zaraki: Watch your mouth Kuchike I might lose my temper and give you a proper beating!

Hikifune: uhhh I mite as well go myself, but Ill get in trouble with the head

Byakuya: Kenpachi I hear Yachiru's been made head captain of squad 11

Zaraki: OF COARSE SHE HAS! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY!

Byakuya:*to himself* I hear abarai's been made a captain too, I wonder whats happening with Rukia….?

* * *

Soul Society

* * *

Rukia: Hurry Renji or we'll be late!

Renji: Yea I'm coming as fast as I can!

Rukia: *teasingly* well unless you go faster WE'RE gunna get in TROUBLE

Renji: Speeds up, why do they want us to be at every single meeting?

Rukia: Do I really have to explain what you already know?

Renji: *tackles Rukia* No but you can carry me Captain Kuchike

Rukia: Not now Captain Abarai!

Renji: Fine, fine but you do know we are here right?

Rukia: *big huff of air* OF COARSE I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT!

* * *

Inside Captains Meeting

* * *

Yamamoto: Well my fellow captains, We have had a good couple of decades, we have made some new squads as well as new captains along with old captains gone on to be promoted past our ranks.

Unohana: Head captain please get on with it

Yamamoto: Yes, well I should tell you that we have inspections coming up soon, so -

*Unohana,Yachiru,Renji,Rukia,Mayuri,Soifon,Gin,Nanou,Hitsugaya,Shuhei* : So what are you gunna do?

Yamamoto: LET ME FINISH,*clears throat* So squads L,S,H, as well as the promoted are coming back so soul society can get a perfect analyses.

Yachiru: but head captain this is like so unfair! why do we have to be annalysed by the no good rottene soul reapers who dumped this place?

Yamamoto:*sternly* is that realy how you feel about Byakuya,Sajin,Shunsui,Zaraki, and all those others that you were such good friends with?

Yachiru: *appologeticly*I dont mean it in the way it sounds head captain

Rukia: Head captain if i may speak?

Yamamoto: go on

Rukia: clearly what Yachiru means is that it isn't fair that we have to be inspected especialy sense it will be of those former captains that know us, we didnt expect this and we dont think its fair.

Yamamoto: You dont think i dont feel betrayed for years i have been offering up my best captains to the promoted and what do they repay me with nothing except a no good inspection.

Yachiru:*to herself* wait is that why Ken-chan left?


	3. Chapter 3

That night

* * *

Yachiru: *to herself* huh so Ken-chan was promoted….. why didn't he tell me, I've been so worried about him…. I hope he's kicking all those other promoted captains asses!

Ikaku: Captain! *panting* we finaly found you!

Yumichikka: Ikaku you really shouldn't panic it makes you look absolutely horrible!

Yachiru: Ikaku…Yumichika …. Why are you looking for me?

Yumichika: Because the former captain is coming and I want to make sure you look your best tomorrow!

Ikaku: I'm looking for you because the head captain has just dumped a bunch of last minute paperwork on us….

Yachiru: Well ok boys time to get to work

Ikaku: Yes mam!

Yumichika: Yay! You never refused my proposel!

Yachiru:*sigh* fine Yumichika as long as you shut up for the rest of the night!

Yumichika: *pout face* fine captain…

* * *

Squad ten

* * *

Hitsugaya: Rangiku settle down it's not like you haven't met these people before!

Rangiku: Buuuut Captainnnnnn it's been a loooooong time sense we have seen them! And they could have gotten more powerful or changed or *looks disgusted* gotten wrinkly!

Hitsugaya: Honestly Rangiku what is it with you and your hatred of wrinkles?

Rangiku: Why captain wrinkles are horrible they completely hide your features and age you!

Hitsugaya: ….. Start working on the paperwork Rangiku *now uninterested*

Rangiku: yea yea okay captain… but still I wonder how strong everyone has gotten?

Hitsugaya: well we will see tomorrow then

Squad H

Ichigo: ok guys its time to go, we don't have any time to spare if we want to get there on time… *sigh*

Lisa: CAPTAIN! What form are we going to be in?

Ichigo: whatever form you want ok?

Lisa: yes! Isn't it great! Shinji?

Shinji: yea Lisa that's great hey captain Kurosaki how are we getting there?

Ichigo: Just don't ask Urahara messaged last night

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Urahara: Hey ichigo!_

_Ichigo: What is it?_

_Urahara: well I know time is tight for you guys so if you want I can go ahead and send Tessai to ZAP you to soul society?_

_Ichigo: really? That would be great!_

_Urahara: yup and all you have to do is bring me five hundred fresh hollows!_

_Ichigo:*speechless*_

_Urahara: yep my services only cost five hundred hollows!_

_Ichigo: Fine whatever ill get you your hollows…_

Ichigo:*shutter*

Shinji: so Urahara got you too eh?

Ichigo: whatever sure fine I don't care

Mashiro: ARE WE BRINGING NEL AND UM ALL THE OTHER ARRANCAR WITH US? OOOH I HOPE SOUL SOCIETY PREPARES POCKY!

Ichigo: It's never going to end is it? Well I guess we can bring Nel atleast maye some others.

Nel: YEAH! I WUV U ITSTGOOOOO! *hugs ichigo*

Ichigo: alright Nel get off

Nel: no Nel wants to stay with Itsygo until we go to soul society

Ichigo: what choice do I have

Kensei: You could always crush the little pibsquek

Lisa: HAVE A HEART! I think that that is just the cutest thing*heart eyes*

still working on it this is the mosti could do on my computer!


End file.
